Now We're Four
by RissA15
Summary: A new bionic named Mel Edwards shifts to the Davenport's house for her training. But due to her irresponsibility and bad girl attitude, she messes up all the missions. Will the lab rats be able to help her? Will she fall for one of the lab rats? Or will she 'accidentally reveal the secret to the entire world and cause lots of trouble? First fan fiction! The first one's deleted BTW.
1. A New Start

Mel's POV

I reached the Davenport household. Finally. Two hours of travelling can really get to you. I rang the bell and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hello?"

It was a scrawny boy not more than 14 who answered the door. I guess I couldn't call him scrawny if I look at myself. I couldn't, there wasn't any mirror. "Um, I'm Mel. Mel Edwards?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to recall knowing-"

He couldn't continue as he was pushed away by a man who looked like he was forty or something, which I'm guessing was Mr. Davenport. "Oh, hello Melanie!" he said. I clenched my fist at my full name being used. It seemed so vulnerable in my opinion. "It's Mel." I said, using my dark tone to make it clear to him. "Well, come on in," he said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is she?" said the scrawny boy again.

"She's _Mel _Edwards, she's going to be staying with us. She's also bionic." Mr. Davenport said, applying stress when he said my first name. "And who's he now?" I asked, taking part in the conversation. "Mel, this is my stepson, Leo. Come on in, and I'll show you the rest of the family." He ushered me to come inside. I don't need ushering. I come inside when I want to.

I saw three kids sitting on a modern couch. Nice taste. One was a boy who looked my age, 15 perhaps, another was a girl who looked slightly older, maybe 16, and I guessed that the tallest one was the oldest, probably 17. There was a woman behind a counter in a kitchen area, and I was guessing she was Leo's mom.

"Mel, allow me to introduce Adam, Bree and Chase. And that is my wife Tasha." He said, pointing to each one as he said their names. "This is Mel Edwards. She's bionic too, and she came here from one of my remote training facilities."

"Is she, like, going to stay with us?" Bree said, with a smile on her face. Tasha was grinning at that question.

"Yes, she is here to train and live with us. Now you all bond, or whatever you do, and I'll go speak as the guest of honor at a tech conference. Guess who's awesome?" This Mr Davenport had a huge ego. I forced 'You are' came from everyone.

"Aw, we have another bionic freak! Welcome to YOUR DOOM."

I jumped. "Who was that?!"

"Oh that's Eddy, Davenport's super annoying computer," Chase got up and said. He pointed to a face on a screen in the wall. That was creepy. "So, what can you do?" said an excited Leo.

"What can I do?" I asked, slightly confused.

"What are you bionic abilities?" He explained.

"Oh, well so far I've found about five of them. I wasn't trained very well in that training facility. So I guess my main one is invisibility, and the rest are levitation, telepathy, x-ray vision, and..." I paused. Should I tell them? They might think I'm a total psychic freak.

"And?"

Well, being bionic does count you as a freak anyway.

"Psychic abilities."

"Oh, cool! Can you tell me what's going to come on my test tomorrow?" Leo asked.

"I can only see the future in dreams... Psychic dreams. Anyway, I can't tell from a specific point of view. Anyway, so what are your abilities?" I asked Leo and the others.

"Leo doesn't have any, he's ability-less!" said Adam.

"Oh, so what are all of yours?" I asked the remaining three.

"I've got super smarts, a force field, plasma balls, telekinesis, super senses... and a lot more actually." said Chase.

"I have super speed, voice manipulation, super jump, sonic cyclone, walls sticking, and more." said Bree.

"I have super strength, heat vision, plasma grenades, blast wave, and water breathing and more," said Adam.

"Okay..." I said.

"So... do you want to see the lab?" Chase asked.

"There's a lab?"

"Yes, let's go!"

They showed my to an elevator. Wow, Davenport was richer than I thought!

**Sorry it's so short! BTW this is my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Mel's Mess Ups

**OMG I'M FREAKING OUT!**

**Two whole reviews on my first chapter of my first fan fiction!**

**Replies to comments-**

**Thank you Kim! I'm not sure of my schedule, I'm not a schedule type of person, but I'll think about it at the end of the chapter!**

**Thanks Lila! Mel's actually a mixed personality, kind of like me! And right now I feel excited and jumpy ;p**

**Anyway, I DON'T OWN LAB RATS!**

I noticed that there were three interlinked red rings on the front of the elevator. "Is that a symbol or something?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. See, I think there are three rings for the three of us, and it's not really known because- well, we _are _a secret." replied Chase.

"But... aren't I the new bionic kid? Shouldn't there be four now?"

"Well, you aren't _officially _a part of the team yet," said Bree.

"Well that's a downer."

We entered the elevator, and it felt _scary._ It was probably falling!

And then it stopped. "What the..." I was hanging on to the railings the whole time in fear.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," said Leo.

I exited the elevator and saw the most... sci-fi sight. It was filled with loads of gadgets and gizmos, a pretty good amount of high tech stuff, and three capsules, much cleaner and spacious than the oens I had back at Facility Z.

"Whoa- those are your _capsules_?" I said, running to see them. "They're so clean... And spacious!"

"What were the capsules like at Facility Z?" asked Chase.

"Dirty... and small? How do you open these?" I tried to pull at one.

"Oh, you just press that button and open the door."

I tried it. It didn't work.

"Um..."

"From the other side..."

"Oh," I seemed so dumb.

I went inside. It was the middle capsule. It was absolutely magnificent. Then I came out. "You guys are so lucky... Hey, what's that?" I ran over to a desk in the middle of the room. I pushed some buttons on it. A holographic screen popped out out of nowhere, shocking me. I fell backwards in surprise and landed against a wall... or a button.

An alarm went off. (A/N: This is just a little something I added.) "Mel!" shouted Chase, accusingly.

"Hey, it's not my fault-"

And then the sprinkler system went off. "WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" Mr. Davenport barged into the room through the elevator doors, carrying a fire extinguisher, and sprayed it all over.

I couldn't see anything through all the panic and rush... And sprinklers and extinguisher foam. Then, somebody acted and short heat vision at the alarm. Probably Adam. The alarm stopped ringing it's annoying sound, and soon all the sprinklers stopped.

And the vision was priceless.

Chase was kneeling on the ground covering his ears, Bree was covered with foam, Adam was hiding in a small space beneath the cyber desk, and Mr. Davenport had the most _funniest _angry face on. "Melanie...!" He began, and ended.

"Well, somebody should've kept me away from that." I simply said. Even tough I was in big trouble.

Well, when you're me, you can't help but get in trouble in less than 30 minutes at a new palce.

Chase's POV

I was still cringing at that horrible sound. I snuck a peek at Mr. Davenport. He looked furiously... _funny_. I guess I haven't seen him that mad before, so that's why he seems so funny. That's going to get some getting used to if Mel's going to be staying here.

"Chase, are you okay?" said Bree, leaning over me. Adam knelt down, and I thought he was going to say some comforting words, but... Never expect anything from Adam. "Hey, buddy! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Adam, I'm not deaf, but I think I'm close!"

"Just checking," he said.

"He's okay then." Bree stood up.

And then Mr. Davenport finally got his voice. "Melanie, I'm excusing you this time. If it had been Adam, Bree or Chase, they would've been in BIG trouble," he said. "The sprinklers and foam nearly destroyed everything! It's a good thing msot of my inventions are water proof,"

Then I heard him mutter something under his breath, "Most of them,". Super hearing has it's advantages.

"Come on guys, get ready for school now," Tasha entered the room. I don't get it, was she pretending that nothing happened or was she oblivious to the whole thing?

"School? We're going to _school_?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, pretty cool, isn't it?" I said, thinking she was glad. I was wrong.

"_NO_! I do NOT want to be surrounded by weird normal people," she said.

"Relax, not all normal people are like Leo," Adam said.

"Hey!" Leo got up. No one had seem him till now. Pretty weird, because he was curled up inside my capsule.

"Come on, Mel! Don't you want to have BFFs and watch cute boys?" Bree asked her.

"Um, let me think... This is going to be hard... No." said Mel.

Bree sighed. I think she expected Mel to be all excited like her.

"Can you ask her something that's actually one of her interests? Like going to the library?" I asked. Maybe she was my type. "No WAY." she replied. Okay, scratch that.

"What about P.E.? We have this sport called wrestling where you hurt people by bringing them to the ground!" said Adam, grinning. i sighed.

"Actually... that sound pretty awesome!"

I widened my eyes. No, not another Adam type... At least she was smart.

"Let's go guys, I cannot get a tardy! have to go to the Art show this afternoon with Owen!" Bree clapped her hands together.

"Who's Owen?"

"Just this stupid art-obsessed guy Bree has a crush on," I said.

"Oh, art, I love art!" said Mel. That was surprising.

"Oh, great, then you can give me tips on what tot talk about while I'm with Owen!" Bree squealed.

I noticed Adam and Leo hed already left. I should got too, better leave the girls to their talk.

**Okay guys, this it! The second chapter. Whoop, I hit the 1k mark! Woo hoo! -Squeals- So, I'll post the next chapter ASAP! Oh, and I'd like you all to know that this happens after the last aired episode, which was Taken. So after 30th June (I think that Three Minus Bree's air date), I'll start posting with peeks from that episode. And I'm going to give you all a SPOILER ALERT of the next chapter- Mel glitches at school ;) And I've got two questions for you- What do you think her glitches are? And who do you think Mel's portrayed by? Hint, hint- she's a Disney actress! Ex-Disney actually, and I think :)**

**Byt he way, if you're asking what she looks like, here are the details- Red hair, and green eyes :)**


	3. Glitches At School

**4 Reviews. 4 Reviews? 4 REVIEWS! OMG I got 2 more reviews for my second Chapter! Which makes four in total! -Squeals- I'M SO HAPPY! Am I missing soemthing? Oh yes, the repleis to your kind reviews!**

**AllAmericanSlurp- 15 reviews for my first chapter can actually HAPPEN? I don't think I can handle that! I mean, look at my response to two reviews! I think I'll blast into rainbows and sugar flowers if that ever happens! :D**

**Guest- I knew it was too easy! Yep, she's Bella Thorne! I loved her on Shake It Up! I was thinking that Mel's portrayer should be Selena Gomez, but Mel's more of a redhead :p**

**Oh, and I'll be doing chapters in third person, Chase, Bree and Mel, since I'm a beginner writer, I don't have much idea of how to do Leo, Davenport and Adam... Am I missing something else? Oh yes, on with the chapter!**

Bree's POV

I noticed that the boys have left. "Come on, let's go! Wait... you have to change..." I also noticed her clothes were... not fabulous. "Where? I don't have a capsule yet,"

"Well, Mr. Davenport's working on it."

"When did he tell you?"

"Oh I don't know, what did you think that was?" I pointed to a cylindrical shape covered with a blanket.

"A new invention he's working on?"

"Oh yes, of course. And the invention's name must be, 'Mel's Capsule- Under Construction'." I read out the sign that was taped to it.

"Okay, okay. I'm bad at observation. Now can I change in your capsule?"

"Sure, jump in," I lead her to my one.

She went inside and I closed the door. I went to the cyber desk and pressed a few buttons. I chose the cutest outfit possible and pressed the enter key.

Mel stepped out in a cute pink tank top, a white frilly skirt, a brown belt, and some adorable brown boots. Her hair was tied up into two pigtails.

"I. Look. Horrible." She said.

"Horribly cute!" I clapped my hands. How could she not like it?

"Change it!"

"Okay, fine." I'll wear that outfit then.

After several tries, I finally got it right. She stepped out in a kind of... Goth-bad girl style outfit, which would look cute if it wasn't all black, denim and distressed. She was now wearing a black, off shoulder long sleeved top, a sleeveless collared denim jacket, a grey ruffle mini skirt, and some black boots. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail with curled strands of her red hair streaming down from behind her ears. I have no idea how that got into my wardrobe, I'd never wear that.

And I don't know how she did it, but she pulled off that look without looking like a slut. I mean, that was a _mini _skirt.

"This is so much better." She grinned.

"Wait, you still need books and a bag..."

"Did _you _have books and a bag on your first day?"

"Um... no..."

"I'll just get one tomorrow."

I just shrugged and followed her out of the room on the way to school.

~Time Skip~

Mel's POV

I didn't have any expectations for school, and I'm glad I didn't because I would've been disappointed. It was way too simple. A couple posters here and there, a plain beige wall, blue lockers... So absolutely plain. Then there was this big circle in the middle. Most people (I guess Davenports and whoever made this school, because I haven't gotten to know people yet) are excited by circles, but not me. I prefer pentagons. Seriously, that's a much more exciting shape for me.

"This place sucks." is said, simply.

"Seriously?" Bree said, taken aback.

"Seriously. Way too boring and typical. Look at that circular sitting place! Disgusts me!"

"I think circles are exciting-"

"Well they're NOT!" I noticed I grabbed the attention of several bystanders. "What are you all looking at?" I shot them all a menacing glare. They walked away. "Pentagons are much more exciting."

Bree sighed. This was not going well. And it was an awkward situation.

"So... Don't we have classes here, or something?" I said. Suddenly Bree's jaw dropped open. "Bree? What's wrong?"

"Your hand..." Uh oh. I looked at my hand. Totally invisible. (**Thanks for the idea, daphrose! But letting you know, I didn't want to completely use t as it would be unoriginal, so she's only disappearing one part at a time!**)

I hid my hand in my pocket. "Maybe you should-" Bree started, but I finished.

"Go home? Now way!"

"How'd you... How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Oh no, now my mind reading's glitched up!"

"You know glitched is not a word, right?" said a voice behind me. Chase. For a moment, I got lost in his hazel eyes. I snapped out of it in half a second. I don't fall for geeks! Chase isn't my type at all!

"You're thinking about that while I'm in the middle of _glitching_ _uncontrollably_?"

"Glitching's not a word either,"

How could I get lost in someone as annoying as Chase's eyes? Well, I have to admit, his annoying was kind of cute- NO! Is this another glitch or something?!

"Hey guys, what's up?" Adam came into the scene.

"Mel's glitching- let's take her home."

"No way, I hate this school, but I'm not missing it!"

Suddenly the bell rang. Many people were still in the hallway. Somehow the bell activated my telepathy. Loads of thoughts loaded into my mind. Other people's thoughts. It was too much. I sunk down to my knees. Then the hallway was finally cleared, except for Adam, Bree and Chase. And they were thinking.

"STOP THINKING!" I shouted.

"Do you have ultra sensitive hearing too?" I heard Chase ask. "Because I know how to deal with that-"

"No, it's not my hearing! I have telepathy and mind reading! I can't believe how many people are late for class! The bell somehow activated my mind reading," I said.

"Well, it does ring 8 times a day... I think we should get you home,"

Adam, Bree and Chase helped me up and Bree super speeded me home.

Yep. My first experience of school started with boring beige, annoying circles, and invisible hand, a loud bell, and the thoughts of 30 teenagers who were late for class swirling in mind. Couldn't have had a better experience.

**So, how was that? I'm sorry, but the fourth chapters of both my stories- The Replacement and this one are coming late! My cousins are coming, and I won't be able to update with them around... My mom doesn't even know I write fanfiction, and I'd like to keep it that way. I can only release my stories to people I hardly know off a site that's located in my computer inside my room. **

**So don't send a hobo into my room with a phone with internet.**

**Oh, and I know you all want Mel's back-story, that's coming soon- I promise. But it won't come in detail for now. So you've got to wait till the near ending for the detailed one!**

**Until then (when my cousins leave) goodbye!**


	4. A Week With A Tornado

**-peeks out of corner- Um, hi... So... My cousins left last, last month. /o_o\ Please don't hurt me! I'm fragile! I'm just gonna save the excuses, but for the record, I started a new school. Yeah, and where I live, you have to complete all the work that you missed. And I joined one month after school started. So basically, I had a month full of school work. Plus, I had to do the summer assignments (which I wasn't told about till I actually started school).**

**So, here's the fourth chapter. Try not to kill me. Please? -twirls curly black hair around finger- **_**Please?!**_

Chase's POV

A week since Mel came here. And I week _full _of disasters. Do you want the whole story? Well here you go-

_**(The flashback is all in Chase's POV by the way)**_

_We walked home from school. Leo decided to stay back, he didn't want any trouble with school authority. Not after last time. No questions asked._

_Mel was currently hating being fussed over. "I'm fine, I tell you!"_

_"We have to take you to Mr. Davenport to fix the glitch. You can't keep doing that every time the bell rings," I said._

_"But you manage it with your super hearing!" She fought back._

_"I got used to it! This is different," I said._

_"But-"_

_"Enough, Mel! Look, we get you don't want to be fussed over. But we promised Davenport we'd watch out for you," Bree interrupted our little argument._

_"Fine,"_

_I smirked._

_After walking for a couple of minutes in constant silence (apart from Mel's occasional complaining and groaning of course) we reached home. After passing the security gate, we came up to the main door where I used my molecular kinesis to open the lock. We had keys, but it was more fun that way._

_We entered and went down to the lab, where we assumed was Mr. Davenport because he wasn't in the living room._

_The lift moved a little slowly this time, but with more horror, because Mr. Davenport's singing filled the lift. Mel had a confused and disgusted look on her face all the way down._

_When we entered the lab, we were greeted by the sight of Mr. Davenport stuffing cookies into his mouth while typign away at a computer._

_"Um, Mr. Davenport?" I asked to break the awkward moment and Mel trying to stifle a laugh. Obviously he hadn't heard us come in._

_"Oh, I difhdn't shee youf cufming in," he said in a muffled voice, whilst spitting out crumbs. He quickly swallowed. "Sorry about that," he said again, this time in a clear voice. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked, this time frowning a little._

_"We were hoping if you could fix Mel's glitch. Every time the bell rings, it activates her mind reading somehow. And people apparently think a lot when they hear the bell," explained Bree. _

_"Oh well that's easy. I just need to plug in your Choices in your chip. It allows you to control which abilities you want on or off. These three used to face the same problem when they were... 6? I'm pretty sure I sent the technology to all my facilities. Yes, even facility Z. I don't see why you don't have it installed," he said, all while getting up from his chair and grabbing something from one of the many drawers in the room._

_"That's strange. No one in our facility had that. All of them had their bionics triggered by something or the other,"_

_"Wait, you mean there are other people like us?" I exclaimed._

_"Um, no... Yeah..." _

_My anger set off._

_**Commando App Engaged**_

_The dimness washed away from my eyes. And I now wish it hadn't. _

_The lab was filled with Styrofoam beans, extinguisher foam, the faint smell of smoke, some burnt objects scattered on the ground, the smell of burning rubber, a few broken inventions, broken capsule doors, and nobody knows what else. Bree was cramped up near the rock wall, Adam was holding a pillow against his chest, and Davenport was shivering behind the cyber desk. Mel was on the ground, breathing heavily._

_"What. Happened?!" I shouted out, panic in my voice. "Did Spike do all this?!" I stated the obvious. _

_"No, it was Selena Gomez!" came a sarcastic voice which belonged to Mel._

_"Actually, it was both you and Mel," stated Bree._

_"What?" I was confused._

_"Well, here's what happened. You turned into Spike. Spike called Mel 'princess'. She punched Spike right into the capsules. Spike did the same and all of them were soon crashed. Adam tried to use his heat vision because he thought you two were sparring. It ended badly for some of Mr. Davenport's stuff. I tried to cyclone around you two to keep you in one place. I burned off my shoes. Adam tried to use his heat vision and it lit some inventions on fire. The fire alarm went off and you started to roll on the ground. Mel attacked Spike. Mr. Davenport put off the fire with the fire extinguisher. The fire alarm turned off. Spike used his karate moves on Mel. Turns out Mel didn't know hand combat. She got flipped. Adam poured a box of Styrofoam beans on you for some reason. And after a lot of trouble, you finally came back." said Bree, all in her super speed voice. "Plus, you owe me a new pair of shoes,"_

_I noticed her feet, she was barefoot._

_"So... you don't know hand combat?" I asked Mel, to break the awkward silence._

_"No, we weren't taught hand combat at facility Z," she replied, still on the floor. "By the way, I think you broke me," she stated, slowly standing up._

_I rolled my eyes. "You're welcome," I said, mockingly._

_Unless I actually did something. But she just brushed herself off, so I think it was just shock._

_"Facility Z didn't teach hand combat? That's crazy, I specifically told all my facilities to teach you hand combat, if there was any emergency, you'd need it," _

_"But we weren't taught anything other than basic bionic attacks," said Mel._

_"That's strange. I'm gonna-" he was cut off by the sound of beeping coming from the cyber desk. "Well, Mel," he said, going up to the cyber desk. "Are you ready fro your first mission?" he asked._

_"Mission? Yes!" Mel threw her hands up in the air. I smirked. It was funny she was excited by her first mission and not school._

_"So, what's the mission?" I asked._

_-TIME SKIP-_

_"Alright, we just have stop this little particle collider. Very minor. But something goes wrong, we blow up. So try not to mess up?" I said to Mel when we reached. Bree was on extra pressure because there was one other person, so she made two trips. Right now she would be back any moment with Adam._

_"Got it," she said, as soon as Bree came back with Adam. _

_"Got what?" asked Bree._

_"Doofus here _told _me not to mess up. It's not like I do it on purpose,"_

_ I huffed. "Doofus? I'm the smartest person on the planet!" I said._

_ "How smart?" Mel smirked._

_ "Ooooohl" Bree and Adam said together._

_ "Smart enough to know you'll mess up. And that 'doofus' isn't a word."_

_ "Whatever," she said. I smirked. I won._

_ For a moment we just stayed like that. Then Bree broke the silence. "Would you twos top gazing at each other and get on with a mission?"_

_ "Ew, that's gross. I will _never _have a crush on a nerd,"_

_ "And _I_ will never have a crush on... that,"_

_ "So can I take her?" asked Adam, sort of excitedly._

_ "I'm not a prize. And if you _ever _ask that question again, I will break you,"_

_ "Can we please work on the mission now? Hey mission leader, tell su what to do!" Bree almost shouted._

_ "Okay. So Adam, you try to slow down the collider as much as you can. Bree, try to access the security locks to turn it off. And Mel... You scan the area with your x-ray vision and signal if you see anyone coming," I ordered. _

_ Adam and Bree did what they were told, but Mel just groaned loudly and leaned against a wall. Her eyes turned grey and I guessed that she was scanning the area._

_"All clear," she said. I knew she hadn't scanned the whole area, since her eyes didn't turn that much, but I knew it was useless to confront her._

_"Done," Bree was back._

_"Slowed," shouted Adam from the collider._

_Suddenly, a dozen or so people, all in security ear, came crashing in, literally, from the wall._

_"You're not authorized to be here,"_

_-End of flashback-_

And after that, it was all just fighting off the bad guys. Who were actually innocent. Oof.

And when we got back to school, it was even more disasters.

Bree's POV

Tornado.

That's the only word to use when we describe Mel.

School was a blast this week!

Eh, WRONG. It was utterly and totally horrible.

First of all, Mel totally messed up her schedule and asked me for help. Then while we waited in principle Perry's office to get her new schedule, she annoyed me to practically death talking about how circles are way too overrated.

I had seriously overlooked Chase. She was a hundred times more annoying than he or Adam will ever be. Chase talks about educational stuff, by which if I listen to, it helps sometimes. Adam just gives me a little humor ever now and then.

But _Mel._ Her talks are completely _pointless._

She has brain alright. But she is using it for stupid things. I saw her do a math problem really fast (not faster than Chase, of course), and she refused to ever have done it.

But I think I'll let her keep her intelligence a secret, because if she can so annoying without using her intelligence, then _brrr_ to the thought of the alternate.

Then, when we finally got her schedule (after the longest time it ever took to make a stupid schedule), she couldn't find her classes. When I tried to help her (_again_), she started talking. And you do NOT wanna listen to Mel talking about how much singing is overrated.

It's like she's against everything that's popular!

Except her totally adorable bad girl style, of course.

Oh, and I thought of another word to suit Mel's first week with us! Hectic.

Adam's POV

Mel was fun. But somehow the others didn't really see that. I have to accept that she sometimes wasn't fun, like the whole of this week.

First of all, she blew up another one of Davenport's inventions, which shook the entire house, which made my Leaning Tower of Pizza fall down.

Second, the pranked us. Badly. She told us she had a vision of the future, where we all get kidnapped by Martians. I had everything under control, and I had already dug up a hiding place, and stored everything we needed for survival.

Then she tells us it was all a joke.

Chase and Bree didn't mind, because they didn't believe her. But I still believe it's gonna happen, because bionic people don't just get dreams form the future. So now I'm here, munching on a bag full of marshmallows.

Wait... marshmallows?

I can totally make a mountain out of this!

**I know, it wasn't much. But my brain's stressed out working for three stories at once.**

**Just so you know, I wrote this before i watched You Posted What?! and Three Minus Bree. I knew I said I was going to update with the series, but do you really wanna kill me with a headache?**

**And this was just a filler. Oh, and I used a reference at the end. Remember Chip Switch, where Leo said "It's like trying to climb a marshmallow mountain!" when he was trying to climb onto Perry's back to get to the elevator shaft?**

**So, I will not update anytime soon. Please cooperate.**


End file.
